


Sadie Hawkins State of Mind

by Paxella



Category: Archie Comics
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paxella/pseuds/Paxella
Summary: The trials and tribulations surrounding Riverdale High's annual girl-ask-boy dance.





	1. Somebody Else

**Author's Note:**

> The first three chapters of this story were written waaay back in 2004; I post this here in the hopes of picking it back up (it's been long enough).
> 
> Some relationships in this story are likely yet to be determined/revealed...surprise. (Keep in mind I started writing this 13 years ago, let's see where this goes.) 
> 
> Also, as this story was started so long ago, the rating is subject to change.

_Friday_

The annual Riverdale High "Sadie Hawkins" dance had always been annoyingly predictable. What could have been exciting - girls asking boys out, unexpected crushes revealed, daring initiations - usually ended up following the same old pattern. Girlfriends asked their boyfriends; nerds went alone; and Archie Andrews was a target for two arrows, both plotting their moves in sly fashion...divert the other! Ask Archie first! This year...

"Archie will be mine!" proclaimed Betty Cooper proudly. "You'll see! I'll win this time! No more asking Reggie by default!"

"If you ask Reggie, then it's nobody's fault but your own."

Slamming her locker door defiantly, Betty turned, grinning widely, almost maniacally at Jughead Jones. "Archie! I'll be asking Archie, and he'll go with me, too! Just you wait and see."

Jughead nodded. "Hm," he said. He turned to walk away, but Betty grabbed him by the collar and he turned back around. "Please, Betty, lunch is in five minutes and-"

"What do you mean by 'hm'?" asked Betty. "Don't you think I can get Archie to go with me?" Jughead opened his mouth to speak, but stood wordlessly, stupidly, and shrugged. "Juggy, don't lie to me! I'm overbearing, aren't I? Is that it? No! I don't come on strong enough!" Betty stomped a foot to cool herself. "Oh, what am I going to do! There's only a week until the dance!"

A body leaned against the locker beside Betty's, producing a loud clunking sound. Betty turned to glare into the obnoxiously large grin of Reggie Mantle. He cocked an eyebrow, attempting to look sexy, but failing somehow, as was his way. "No date, Betty, baby? I'm free!"

"Who would pay?" inserted Jughead; he went ignored.

Betty spoke to Reggie flatly. "Reg, no offense, but if you were the last guy on the face of the earth, then I would take a monkey to this dance." She paused, and thwarted a laugh. "Actually, there'd be very little difference."

Reggie had lost his smile long ago. He wove a dismissing hand at Betty and tinged his next words with a great deal of sarcasm. "Yes, very clever, ha ha. Really funny, I'm a primate." He slipped past Betty and walked towards Jughead. His tone was a bit more serious when addressing the crowned boy. "Hey, do you-"

Jughead backed away. "No way I'll ask you, Reg. I'm staying home to do my nails."

Betty giggled as Jughead whistled his way down the hall, his destination a fully-stocked lunchroom. Reggie huffed and growled gently. "Doesn't even let me finish my sentence." He indicated Betty. "Calls me a monkey. What a great bunch of friend's I've got."

Betty, her giggles dying down, leaned forward and placed a hand on Reggie's shoulder. "Awh. I'm sorry, Reggie. What were you trying to ask Jughead?"

Reggie shrugged and looked to Betty. "Wanted to know if he'd seen Moose and Midge lately. Wondered if he knew what's going on."

"You mean the fight? I talked with Midge this morning."

"And...?" began Reggie.

Betty paused briefly, trying to figure out why Reggie was so interested in - oh. Yes, of course. "You don't plan on getting Midge to-"

Reggie asked again, "And...?"

"Well, it seems that Moose is going away to some football convention in Waterville, so he can't take Midge to the dance. She's very upset about it, she told me that she's tired of being unappreciated."

Reggie grinned very wide. "I appreciate Midge!"

Betty smirked. "Mm. Yes. I'm sure you do." Reggie nodded stupidly. "She's not going to go to the dance at all, she told me so. She said she would rather stay home than not go with Moose."

"Well..." Reggie sighed, his smile dissipating. "I can hope, can't I?"

"That's _all_ you can do!"

Footsteps approaching, Betty turned to see Archie coming down the hall, books in tow. She seemed far too happy with the development, and Reggie rolled his eyes. "You'd think she was looking at God." When Archie joined the others, he was slightly confused by Reggie's kneeling in his presence, but turned his attentions to Betty. Reggie picked himself up, brushing off and returning to his locker, as the forlorn lover planned to plead her case to Archie.

"Archie, I'm so glad to see you. I wondered if you wanted to-"

"MIDGE, BABY! COME BACK, PLEASE!"

Reggie's locker door slammed abruptly and he ducked. It was a gut reflex; when Moose screamed, he ducked. Realizing that he wasn't about to be pulverated, Reggie joined Archie and Betty, who had practically forgotten the dancely task at hand.

Midge stormed up the hallway until she was nary a yard away from the others. Moose was quickly behind her.

"But Midge, baby, I didn't mean it...you know how it is, I just...it came up, and-"

"Yes, I know how it is, Moose, and I'm up to here with it!" Midge could barely tolerate the saddened expression on her Moosie's face, and yet she refused to back down. "Either you're ignoring me completely for your stupid sports, or you're beating on any guy who happens to look my way! It's not fair! I've...I've had just about enough of being Moose's girl!"

"But..."

"I'm Midge Klump! M-I-D-G-E Klump, and I'll have you know that I don't intend to just sit at home next Saturday, I'm going to that dance!"

Moose's voice was very soft. He was just as surprised by the proclamation as Midge was.

"But, Midgie, I won't be here on Saturday."

Midge took a deep breath, and nodded affirmatively. "Precisely!"

Moose began to cover his sorrow with anger. "You mean you're gonna ask some other guy?!"

Midge stood on tip-toes, desperately seeking eye contact with Moose. She wanted him to get the point. "Yes! I'm going to ask another guy. You don't own me! I intend to enjoy myself at that dance, Moose Mason, and so help me, I'm going to enjoy myself!"

Moose yelled, "Oh, yeah?!"

Archie took a step backwards, covering his ears. Betty and Reggie, stunned in place, stood with their jaws agape as Midge and Moose exchanged several more yells of emotion. Moose was a big, dumb oaf. Midge was a no-good flirt. This was getting out of hand.

"Nobody'll go out with you!" Moose yelled finally. "If they do, I'll kill 'em! All the guys 'round here are too a'scared of me to take you out!"

Midge softened. She thought a moment, and then smiled. "You're wrong, Moose. There's one guy who'll take me out."

Moose's eyes went low. He knew exactly who Midge was talking about; his eyes drifted upward and landed square on Reggie.

As one, Archie and Betty flipped their heads toward Reggie, their eyes wide in worry. Reggie gulped, backing up softly; he ran into Archie, who shoved him forward, muttering, "I'm not gonna be in the way of Mooses's fists, boy!"

Midge had turned. She was walking toward Reggie. She stopped, very near him - his jaw dropped gently. She smiled; her voice lilted. "Hello, there, Reggie."

Reggie could barely form words. "Uh-I-uh, um, I...M-Midge. H-hi, Midge-"

"Seven will be fine."

"Wh-wh-what?"

"The dance, silly. You can pick me up at seven." Midge turned to see the rage growing on Moose's face. And, boldly, when she faced Reggie again, she wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing his lips to hers. She kissed him hard, intensely, and she ran her fingers up his hair, destroying his gel's work. Then, as quickly as Midge had assaulted Reggie, she let him go, upon which he promptly tumbled and fell backwards to the floor. Midge turned, walking away. For a moment, Moose seemed at odds - but rather than pummel Reggie, he chose to walk in the opposite direction, after Midge.

Reggie had closed his eyes, admitting defeat. Archie and Betty stood over him, looking into his face...he seemed barely alive, and when he finally spoke, his voice was soft and hesitant. "Wh-where is he? Where's Moose? Did he kill me yet? Am I dead?" Reggie opened his eyes. He looked towards Betty. "Thank God! I'm in heaven!" Then, switching his path of vision, he spotted Archie, and his voice rose sharply. "No, wrong way! I don't deserve to go to hell, I'm too handsome!"

Archie grimaced. "Oh, shut up." Betty smacked Archie in the arm. He sighed. "I mean, are you okay?" Archie grimaced again, looking at Betty. "Wait a minute...he got kissed, he didn't get beat up." He paused. "Wait, what just happened, here?"

Reggie nodded from where he was still flat on the ground. "That's what I would like to know, I would really, really like to know what just happened, because it seems to me-" He laughed in a drunken sort of way. "It seems to me that Midge Klump just had a fight with Moose and kissed me in front of him and-" he laughed uneasily, "-he didn't kill me!"

Betty nodded. "Yes, that's what happened."

Reggie's eyes shot wide. He grinned, the figurative beer bubbles rushing to his head. "I thought so!"

Archie grabbed ahold of Reggie's hand, pulling him up with effort. As Reggie brushed himself off and Betty indicated his tussled hair so that he could continue in that direction, Archie spoke.

"Not that I have to guess, but what are you gonna do about all of this?"

"What?" asked Reggie. "Do about what?" He spoke enthusiastically. "I'm goin' to the dance with Midge! It was only a matter of time before she ditched that big ape and came runnin' to the alpha male! That Midge is one bright cookie, I'm telling you!" After which he gave an ear-deafening, "Yahoo!" and, whistling, trotted off down the school hall, leaving Archie and Betty behind to wallow in the remains of his ego.

"Uh..." said Archie thoughtfully. He rubbed his neck. "Betty...I see a problem stirring."

"You mean like Reggie getting trampled in the middle of Midge and Moose's argument? Midge abusing Reggie's sick but constant emotional attachment to her, and Moose eventually breaking down and beating the living daylights out of him so that we have to hear from Reggie about how sad and sorry his whole life is and how he's too wonderful to be treated as such?"

Archie looked at Betty slowly. He blinked. "Sure. That's it, yeah."

Betty sighed. "Yeah, I see it, too. But I suppose we can't save Reggie from his messes all of the time."

Archie laughed. "Gee, Betty, y'think? I don't need a full time job!"

Betty laughed. There was a long silence between the couple, Betty having forgotten her dedication to asking the red-haired boy to accompany her to the dance. It wasn't until Veronica Lodge appeared in the hallway that Betty remembered. Her eyes shot wide, and she stared at Veronica, their faces both contorted in anger. Bring it on.

They both looked to Archie. Archie, grasping the situation, backed away and laughed lightly. "Now, girls, really, it's...it's not so...uh...hehe..."

The girls spoke in unison. "I'd like to ask you something, Archie." They met eyes again. They growled, and turning back to Archie, they spoke as one again - "Will you go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with me?"

Archie looked from Veronica, to Betty, to Veronica again. He closed his eyes. "I don't suppose I could flip a coin?"

"Make a choice, Archikins," said Veronica. "And you'd better make the _right_ choice!"

Archie opened his eyes, and gulped. "Uh..." His eyes shot from girl to girl. He had to think fast. Think, think, think.

"I'm taking somebody else!"

Betty and Veronica's anger turned into shock. They asked in unison, "Somebody else?" They turned to one another. A moment ago they were ready to shed blood; now they had to ban together against the mystery tramp vying for Archie's affections. Betty asked, "What do you mean, somebody else?"

Archie smiled, shrugging. Good. They'd bought it. "Just...somebody else. You know, I'm a very hot ticket, really. You don't think you two were the first to ask me, do you?" He produced a fake laugh which convinced the girls of his joviality, and then he turned. "See you in the lunch room," he said, and walked quickly away.

Betty and Veronica slowly walked to one another. Their eyes met. Oh. Somebody else, was it? Just...somebody else?

They would most certainly see about _that_.


	2. Perhaps You'll Die

_Saturday_

"Your problem is that you never think ahead, and when you do, it's only for the sake of evil."

Reggie'd had a good night's sleep; his dreams were of the dance, and all was well in his head. Since yesterday, he had been in a sort of pleasant Midge-induced, impenetrable cloud. Jughead, tiring of the raven-haired piece of dazed fluff sitting beside him at the fountain in Pop Tate's Chocklit Shoppe, couldn't help but speak up.

"If you want to know what I think-"

Reggie snapped somewhat out of his trance, glaring at Jughead. "Nobody asked you, Needle Nose."

"No, of course not," said Jughead. He waited a moment before declaring, "I'm gonna tell you anyway."

Reggie groaned. What right did Jughead have, anyway, invading his happy mood!

"Have you ever heard of the old lady who swallowed a fly?"

Reggie's eyes were intent on Jughead. He sneered. "What the...are you...huh?"

"See, there was this old lady who swallowed a fly. Nobody knows why she did it, but perhaps she'll die. And that wouldn't be very good at all, now would it? Consider Midge a fly-"

Reggie sneered even harder, his face dumb with confusion. "Why would I do that? What, am I gonna swallow Midge?"

Jughead paused, taking a hard sip of his strawberry milkshake. When he turned back to Reggie, he was met with the same confusion. "Okay," said Jughead, "consider this. If the old lady had thought ahead...if she'd said to herself, 'Maybe I won't swallow a fly today, because what if a spider comes in after it?' Then she could have saved herself the trouble of swallowing the bird, and the cat, and the-"

"Would you make your measly little point?"

"All I'm saying is, look at what you swallow. It may seem fine now to down a fly, but what next? A Moose, maybe?"

Reggie's confusion turned to annoyance. "You are...you're insane!" The confidence in his voice wavered slightly. "You're certifiably insane!"

Jughead nodded. "Yes, perhaps I am." He shrugged. "Then again, perhaps you'll die. Check, please!"

Pop Tate was quick to bring Jughead his check, to which he automatically replied, "Put it on my tab," and twirled off of his seat. He whistled pleasantly, knowing that he had most certainly gotten to Reggie, and feeling very good of himself for having done so.

And, indeed, Reggie's eyes had followed Jughead out the door. Boy, that dunce. Was he ever nuts. Bonkers. Insane, out of his puny little mind!

"Hey...hey, Pops?"

Pop Tate turned back to Reggie, who seemed suddenly racked with panic. He twitched uneasily, a visible presentation of his nerves. Pop took note. "Yeah, Reg?"

"Uh...say, Pop..." Reggie twitched. "Did you ever hear of an old lady who swallowed a fly?"

"Sure did!" he said with a smile. It was a strange question, not having overheard Jughead's speech, but at least it was one he could answer.

"Yeah, what...what ever happened to her?"

"Oh, she died."

Reggie's eyes grew in an almost horrified manner. He stood slowly from his stool, and in a rather comatose fashion, he exited Pop Tate's, neglecting his three dollar lunch bill.

Pop scratched his head, confused. "Boy, those kids get a little weirder every day." And with that, he set to putting down another three dollars on Reggie's tab.

\----------

If there was one thing Jughead knew, it was this: girls were trouble. Oh, sure - sometimes they were all right. Betty was good at baking, and Veronica always hired the best chefs. But mostly, girls were nothing but a big waste. Armed with this information, Jughead had vowed at age five to never give in to the womanly charms around him, no matter how nice or, heaven forbid, pretty he may have found them, deep, deep...deep down inside. Jughead Jones. He-man woman hater. Lone wolf. Master of his own domain.

Stupid Sadie Hawkins dance. Until now, Jughead had found himself very clever in avoiding the young miss Ethel Muggs, but he knew all too well that he was running out of time. She would ask him. He would hesitate. He would go with her, or risk hurting her feelings, perhaps once too often. He knew how it went and he swore that this time, he wouldn't give in.

No date with Ethel Muggs! No dancing! No good night kiss! No nothin'!

"Hello, Juggy."

Jughead turned, producing a low yipe. He looked at Ethel, who smiled softly at him. She shoved several strands of dark hair from her face, and unintentionally batted her eyes in that...disgusting female way of hers. And yet Jughead never thought to excuse himself from her, for he had suddenly felt quite comfortable, if slightly unnerved, in her presence.

"Um...hi, Ethel." Jughead returned Ethel's smile in the form of a half-formed, crooked smirk.

Ethel smiled a little stronger, nodding. "How are you?"

"Uh...fine." Jughead squirmed very gently, uneasily. "And uh...and yourself?"

"Oh, I'm fine," said Ethel. "I'm just fine."

"That's good. Uh-huh." _Here it comes, boy. She's gonna pop the big question. Avoid eye contact!_

Jughead gazed around his feet, momentarily following an ant along the sidewalk as a diversion of sorts. He was very surprised when he didn't hear Ethel's voice again, and looked to her curiously.

"Well?" he asked. Ethel looked slightly confused, and didn't reply. "Aren't you gonna ask me to the dance? Aren't we going to play ring around the rose bush until you finally drag me to the gym all gussied up and force me to have a good time?"

Ethel batted her eyes again, this time more rapidly, nervously, and she laughed a little. "Oh, that."

 _Oh, that?_ Jughead was stunned in place. _Oh, that? That's it? Oh-_

She was obviously playing coy, decided Jughead.

"You know," continued Ethel, "I...thought about that." She bit her lip, looking to the ground and finding Jughead's ant. "I decided that maybe I would...well, you know...invite a different boy."

Jughead, his eyes abnormally wide and straining to keep back his shock, could think of little to say. When Ethel met his eyes again he produced in a sub-par cheery tone, "Oh, that's great. That's really great, I'm sure you'll have a great time."

Ethel tried to decipher Jughead's reaction, but found herself rather lost. She certainly hadn't expected quite this mellow a reaction - she _had_ expected somersaults, handstands, backsprings. She had hoped vaguely for a sudden burst of jealousy, or a realization of true love. But she certainly hadn't expected such a mundane response from Jughead.

In Jughead's silence Ethel offered, "Will you be at the dance? I'm, um...I'm going with Dilton. Dilton Doiley."

"D-D-..." Jughead licked his lips to quiet himself. Dilton? She was going to the dance? With Dilton? "I may show up. You know. By myself." He paused. "Lone wolf."

Ethel smiled again. "Maybe I'll see you there. Maybe we can have a dance together." Jughead was silent again. Ethel's voice grew ever-so-slightly hopeful. "Would that be all right? A dance together? Just one?" She quickly added, "If I have time away from Dilton, I mean."

Jughead nodded. "Yeah. Time away."

Ethel, satisfied with the conversation as was, remained momentarily still; then, she leaned in towards Jughead, giving him a light kiss on the cheek, to which he didn't object. She slipped past him, and headed down the sidewalk.

Alone, Jughead was immobile for a very long time. He wasn't sure why, but he felt quite sick to his stomach; but he knew, of course, that this was a good thing. He had gotten out of his usual dance date with Ethel, and he didn't have to lift a finger. Oh happy day! Oh happy...oh...hm.

"What do you mean, perhaps I'll die?!"

Jughead shook his head, exiting his daze, and looked into Reggie's eager, concerned face. Jughead heaved a heavy sigh. "Oh, c'mon, Reg, what do you want from me? Don't you have some other friends to go freak out at for awhile?"

Reggie scrunched up his face in annoyance. "I'm not the one telling people that they're gonna die."

"You take everything so literally!" said Jughead. "You'd be really clever if you weren't so stupid."

Reggie opened his mouth to rebut, but thought against it. He took a breath in an effort to remain cool. "Listen. Just because I take Midge out, that doesn't mean that something bad'll happen to me." His voice became softer. "Like all the other times." When he recieved no reply from Jughead, Reggie felt the need to defend himself further. "Well, it doesn't! I'm within my rights! Midge can date whoever she wants! If she wants to date me then so be it! I don't have anything to worry about!"

"Who are you trying to convince?"

Reggie's voice was growing ever louder in his nervous rage. "I'm no old lady! I'm not gonna swallow some dumb fly! I'm not stupid! Do you hear me? I'm no moron!"

Jughead chose to remain silent. Reggie stared at him, wanting a reply to provoke further need to spout off; he received nothing. He emitted a loud roar before turning and storming off down the sidewalk, ever muttering along his way, "I'm not an old lady, nothin'll happen to me...I'm within my rights!"

Jughead sighed again once Reggie's shape was small enough for comfort. "Note to self: philosophical analogies are lost on Reggie Mantle."

And, officially dropping the subject of Reggie from his mind, Jughead started his way down the sidewalk again, unsure of his destination. His mind slipped in and out of thoughts and finally landed once again on Ethel. Oh, yeah...Ethel...and Dilton. Of all people, why Dilton? Why not...

Jughead felt sick to his stomach again. The cure, he wagered, would be food, and thus he veered in the direction of Archie's house and more to the point, his fully loaded fridge.

\----------

"Ethel and Dilton? Oh, yeah, I heard about that."

Jughead, seated across from Archie at the Andrews' dining room table, stopped munching his recently zapped day-old pizza to give Archie a peculiar look. Archie, unsure of what it meant, looked about himself as though he must appear different somehow; Jughead's next comment dismissed him of this idea.

"You knew? And you didn't tell me?"

Archie shrugged. "I figured you would know, already..."

There followed a strange silence, in which Jughead looked away from Archie, returned his pizza to his plate and chewed very slowly, swallowing with force. Archie tilted his head, trying to decipher his best friend's actions, and becoming annoyed with himself for not coming up with a suitable answer.

"You act like you're upset about it."

Jughead sighed softly. In the next moment, he was smiling up at Archie. "You kiddin' me? Upset about avoiding Ethel? You've gotta be kidding!"

Archie, unconvinced, gave a light chuckle. "Yeah, I...hey, Jug, you don't have to lie to me or anything. You know that."

Jughead thought a moment, and sighed yet again, tipping his crown to the side and leaning back with his chair. "Okay, so maybe I'm...not _upset_...but maybe I'm a little...surprised, that's all. I mean, it's weird. Ethel never even asked me."

This information was new to Archie. "You mean she asked Dilton... _before_ she asked you?" He shook his head. "That's weird."

Jughead let his chair fall forward, back into place. "Yeah, exactly. I'm not upset. It's just that it's so weird, and all. You know."

"So you're not going to the dance, then, I take it."

"Ethel might let me have a dance." As soon he had said it, Jughead regretting the carelessness of his mouth. "I mean, I...there'll be a buffet, right, food? Free food. I'll probably go."

Archie's face was blank for some time, processing the sum of Jughead's comments. And finally, gradually, he smiled. "Yeah. Food. That's a good enough reason to go to a dance."

"Sure it is," said Jughead. "Sure..."

Archie, sensing Jughead's unease, drew the point of conversation to himself. "Well, I don't have a date, either, so at least we can hang out together."

"What do you mean, you don't have a date? Betty was gonna ask you. She was sky high about it."

"She did," said Archie. "But, uh...so did Ronnie. At the...same time. So what was I supposed to do, huh? I told them I had something else lined up."

"You lied, then."

Archie squirmed. "Yes. Basically. But I lied to keep their feelings from being hurt, shouldn't that count for something?"

"Depends. What do they do when they find out?"

Archie gave Jughead a look such as to indicate that the girls would _not_ find out, least of all from him. Jughead silently agreed, but couldn't prevent himself from offering his thoughts.

"I never thought I'd say this, but you're a lot like Reggie."

Archie sneered sharply, the comment shocking him. "What the...what are you talking about? I'm like Reggie? How the heck am I like Reggie?"

Jughead picked up his pizza, taking a large bite. Between chewing he replied, "You both swallow a lot of flies." Archie's curious look forced Jughead to smile. "Never mind, Arch. Never mind."


	3. Midge Loves Moose

_Sunday_

Betty and Veronica had already wasted the better part of a morning at Betty's house, brainstorming their plan of attack. So far they had gotten nowhere, and Betty was quite prepared to give up. Veronica, however, was acting rather oddly in her determination; Betty had asked several times of Veronica, and chose to ask once again, "Why not just go with somebody else? It hardly matters who you ask, Veronica...even if they have a date already, they would break it for you."

Veronica smiled, brushing her hair from her face and laughing gently. "That's very true. I'm merely thinking of _you_ , Betty dear. Why, unless we eliminate Archie of his date, whoever will _you_ go with?"

Betty worked very hard to suppress her anger, and replied as calmly as possible, "Veronica, _dear_ , I'll have you know that if I wanted to, I could-"

"Who could it be?" interrupted Veronica. "Brainstorm, Bets. You're no help at all!" Veronica started pacing, her face deep in thought, which she quickly erased to avoid risk of worry lines.

Betty sighed, admitting defeat. "We can rule out Cheryl Blossom, can't we?" she asked, her eyes tracing back and forth along Veronica's pace line.

Veronica stopped walking, and looked to Betty; "Why would Cheryl invite Archie to a _Riverdale_ event? Surely that's below her." Ronnie scoffed. "No, not Cheryl, thank goodness. I'm certainly in no mood to contend with _her_."

Betty positioned herself on her bed, folding her legs comfortably and sighing once more. "I'm really in no mood to contend with anybody, Ronnie."

Veronica asked in a gently befuddled way, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, if Archie already has a date, then I don't think it's up to us to interfere. How will that help? How will the two of us behaving like jealous idiots help anything?"

Veronica sat beside Betty on the bed, her voice and demeanor mellowing into a more peaceful form. "That doesn't sound like you, Betty."

"I know it doesn't."

Veronica paused, thinking. And finally she stated, "You're probably right. There's no sense in either of us looking foolish over a silly little thing like Archie."

"There's still a week to get another date," said Betty hopefully. "All we have to do is ask around. That's all."

"Yes," said Veronica. "Yes, ask around." Slowly, she smiled. "And if at the dance, Archie's date is accidentally shoved into the refreshment table or a broom closet, then-"

"You're full of class," said Betty sarcastically.

"Naturally," replied Veronica. The girls caught glances and laughed in a friendly way. Heck. They would make the best of this, yet. Who needed Archie to have a good time, anyway? Without him in the way, Bets and Ron were able to be best friends on kinder terms than usual. On this note, Betty grinned, bouncing up off her bed.

"How about we go to Pop Tate's for a soda and wipe Archie from our minds?"

Veronica stood as well, and shrugged. "Oh...sure, why not." She trailed Betty to the door, and as they were exiting she said under her breath, "Then maybe I'll take a quick spin by Archie's house."

"What?" asked Betty. She smiled innocently at Veronica, who laughed back lightly and patted Betty on the shoulder in a patronizing manner.

"Arnold. Maybe I'll go see Arnold." Veronica turned, walking ahead of Betty.

Betty sneered, and shook her head, asking of the air, "Arnold? Who's Arnold?" before following Veronica, a dismissing shrug gracing her shoulders.

\----------

It had taken very little for Reggie to forget Jughead's forewarning. Jughead, after all, was an ignoramus. The second biggest ignoramus in all of Riverdale, perhaps the world - led only by Archie, who had yet to try and peddle help onto Reggie, and thus was even less of a worry than Jughead.

His mind blissfully clear of his...eh...friends, Reggie had turned his mind back upon Midge, and plans for the upcoming evening. Before Friday, Reggie had fully intended on taking Veronica, but her charms seemed somehow surprisingly minuscule beside the forbidden fruit that was Miss Klump, and this date would require extra hardship. He decided to start winning her over early, and by ten o'clock Sunday, he was at her front door, ding-donging the bell and quite full of himself.

Mrs. Klump, upon opening said door, took to staring at Reggie in an almost fascinated way, as though she were stunned to see him there. She was.

"I...suppose you want Midge?"

 _Want Midge?_ Reggie gave a coy, slimy grin which was lost on Mrs. Klump. _Mmm...hmm... hehehe..._

Reggie's silence and peculiar look forced an unease into Mrs. Klump. She was at odds about the boy, but said finally, uneasily, "I'll get Midge," and disappeared back inside the house.

During the wait, Reggie found time to fix his already perfect hair as he peer into Midge's house. He'd been there enough, but it had been a considerably long time since Moose had been easily avoided, allowing Reggie even a moment with Midge. It had been too long, as far as Reggie was concerned.

She dug him. Reggie was sure of it. He had the bruises to prove his devotion to this idea, lovingly handed him by Big Moose in his usual jealous rampage. Like that time at the roller skate rink, when Moose thought to send a flirtatious Reggie on a leisurely roll into the concession stand. Or Veronica's masquerade party, at which Moose somehow managed to realize that Zorro's sleazy eye was in fact that of Reggie, and threatened to form a "Z" in Reggie's chest - with his fists.

But forget all that. There would be no jealous boyfriend, this time. There was nothing to worry about. _This weekend,_ thought Reggie, _I get a real good crack at Midge. She doesn't know what she's missing! Boy, when she gets a load of me. Moose who? Who the heck is Moose? Check out that sexy hunk of Mantle!_

"Reggie. What are you doing here?"

Reggie had been so wrapped up in fantasy that he had neglected to notice Midge, in flesh and blood, standing in the doorway, glaring at him. He grinned at her. "Hehe. Oh, I don't know. I was in the neighborhood, thought I would stop by. Bring you these."

From behind his back, Reggie produced a bouquet of fresh flowers. "Picked them myself."

Midge was too dumbfounded at first to react, but slowly accepted the offering. "They're pretty," she said softly. "Thank you." She quickly continued, before Reggie had a chance to speak again. "Listen, we need to talk. About the hallway, and..."

Reggie laughed in a sexy, ego-drenched way which forced Midge to cringe internally. "What is there to talk about?"

Midge looked inside her house thoughtfully, and then walked outside, closing the door behind her.

"Reggie, we need to..." Pausing, looking down at the flowers she held, Midge asked, "You picked these for me?"

"Sure did, baby, just for you."

"From where?"

"Oh, I just found them lying around someplace."

Midge looked back to Reggie, accusation in her voice. "Like somebody's yard? Because it seems to me that these were in Mrs. Guitelmeyer's-"

"So, about that dance," interrupted Reggie, "I was thinking about it and I thought that I would rent a limo. I needed to know what color your dress was. Try and match it up."

Midge had taken to setting her flowers on the front porch, and turned back now in surprise. "Wh-what? Match my dress to a limo?" Her voice lowered uneasily. "Reggie, I don't need a limo for a Sadie Hawkins dance."

"No limo? That's fine. Whatever you want, Midge, baby. I've got a new little sports number, anyway. But we should still coordinate outfits. I've got a blue suit, so you'd better go with something-"

"Reggie, I can't go to the dance with you."

And there was silence. Reggie, upon taking a substantial amount of time to process what Midge had just said, finally came back to her with the most heart-wrenchingly disappointed face Midge had ever seen. She didn't know what to do with him - she certainly hadn't anticipated _this_.

Nor had Reggie meant to show outwardly his feelings. Realizing he'd done so, he laughed, taking great measures to clear his face of any negative emotion. "Sure you can go with me."

Midge shook her head. "I'm sorry."

Reggie's laughter dissipated, and his face mellowed into a look of stunned curiosity. "But I...had it all planned, and it was gonna be...we were going to..." He paused thoughtfully. "Moose will still be gone. I _know_ you couldn't have found a better guy..."

"It's not that, it's just that-"

"Well, why on earth wouldn't you want to go with me? It just doesn't make any sense, I-"

"Reggie, if I could interrupt your ego for a minute...!" Midge received a pleasant silence. "Reg, I...I never should've asked you out. I did it to spite Moose, but you have to understand...I've been with Moose for a very long time, and you've been trying to edge in for almost as long. I wish you would just give up already."

Reggie waited patiently for more; when nothing came he extended a sneer laced in annoyance. "Is that it? That's all?"

Midge sighed. "Isn't that enough? All you ever manage to do is cause both of us trouble. I'll admit that I'm flattered by how hard you try, but..." Midge shook her head. "I mean to say...well, I like you. I like you very much." Midge was met with the start of a smile, which she quickly thwarted. "But I _love_ Moose."

Reggie was abnormally out of words. Overcome, he had little to say aside from, "Sure." From there he took to endless nodding, and Midge had to hold either side of his head to keep him still.

"Then you understand?"

Reggie didn't reply. Midge let go of his face slowly; the brush of her fingertips jolted throughout Reggie's body and forced him to suppress a moan. Midge took a step back, and met Reggie's eyes gently; "I really am sorry. I just don't want to take my fight with Moose and-"

"F-forget it. There's still time for me to find somebody else."

It was Midge's turn to be stunned. "Wh-what? But I thought..."

Reggie laughed, returning abruptly to the sexy arrogance he had held upon his arrival. "You think I can't get another date? Girls have been asking me left and right. Thought I'd give you a break. Guess I was wrong...guess you don't want a piece of the Mighty Mantle."

"Reggie!"

"It's okay, really. I'm sure you'll have a lovely evening with your TV Guide and Moose's eight by ten."

Midge, jaw dropped, turned to anger. "Why, you arrogant little...I thought you..." Midge huffed, spinning towards the porch; she grabbed her flowers, and swiftly tossed them at Reggie's chest, forcing him to flinch lightly. "Go peddle your stolen flowers someplace else, you self-centered...egotistical..." She stopped herself. She didn't need the aggravation. Turning, she opened her front door, and upon entering slammed it hard in an effort to get her message across.

She did. Reggie, frozen in place, looked slowly down towards his feet. Broken flowers. He bent, picking them up, and stood to look at Midge's front door, glaring at him unpleasantly. His head turned towards the window; the curtain moved. Reggie was not interested in being watched, so he turned heel, and started down the sidewalk. He wasn't aware of how slow he was going.

 _What happened?_ Reggie's head produced an echo of the question, until finally he had to stop walking and force himself into happier thoughts. _So many chicks. They all wanna go with me. They all want to-_ Pointless. It was pointless.

The flowers flew from Reggie's hand into the street. "Good riddance!" _I worked so hard getting those. I didn't steal those stupid flowers. I had to clean all of Mrs. Guitelmeyer's windows to get those stupid flowers!_ A car passed. The flowers were dead. Midge was dead. The dance was dead. "Who needs ya!"

Reggie suppressed thought. He let his mind trickle at its own will. _Pull yourself together, Reggie, boy. No tears, now. That's it, get angry. Everybody is so against you! Man, they all treat you like garbage! You don't gotta take this crap! You're the best, Reggie, if Midge isn't good enough for you then forget her._

Reggie's voice came out softly, shaking, "Forget her."

_Louder! Angry! You're not sad! You...don't...get...sad, Reggie! You get MAD!_

"FORGET HER!"

But Reggie knew better, and somehow his body failed to appreciate his mind's rampage; he stood immobile, and closed his eyes, sniffling softly and trying desperately to get rid of the cold, lonely feeling suddenly about him. Midge's words wouldn't leave him.

_Arrogant...self-centered...egotistical...!_

She hated him, didn't she? Why did she hate him so much? Why had he acted that way? Why hadn't he told her how he really felt?

 _Walk._ So Reggie walked. _No more Midge._ No more Midge.

"Who needs her, anyway?"


End file.
